The Journey Afterwards
by Chibi-Koibito
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are newlyweds. They run into some trouble on their honeymoon and are warned that they may be in for some trouble. Kaoru finds out that she is pregnant and the problems begin with mysterious men coming to kill the child of the Battousai
1. Memories and Fear at Ease

Kenshin's Chick: Hello everybody! Long time no see guys.

Dragon: Well technically they can't see you and you can't see them.

Foxy: Oh come on Dragon, they know what she means. Lighten up a little. Don't be so um . . . um . . . .

Dragon: Technical? 

Foxy: Something like that but you didn't have to answer I would have gotten it! 

Dragon: Eventually.

(*Foxy growls and her and Dragon start punching and kicking each other*)

Kenshin's Chick: Now, now you guys none of that. You two should really stop fighting we are all friends here and-

Foxy and Dragon: Shut up and get on with the story, Enishi hair! 

Kenshin's Chick: *cringe* Anyway I guess I shall go on with the story. This is volume two of my first story. I hope you guys like it. If not, please don't insult me. It just isn't nice that it isn't. Just give me polite tips or don't review. Nothing mean please I am only 15 and a half and a freshman. Most of you are writing me really nice things though. *smile* Thank you so much! It makes me so happy! *holds up pointer finger* Shikashi . . . . . people fighting on the other hand does not ma- 

Foxy and Dragon: Just get on with it!

Kenshin's Chick: *sigh* All right then, sheesh. Here we go. I apologize that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer I promise. (*grrrr* So much for a nice relaxing conversation.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin or any body else associated with the Rurouni Kenshin series. *shrivels* So please don't sue me!

Chapter 1- Memories and Fear at Ease Kenshin stared lovingly at the woman that lay beside him. The sunshine from the rising sun coming through the window was reflecting off his wife's raven colored hair. It seemed to make her pale skin glow. Her body breathed in and out slowly, so at peace. A smile seemed to be upon her lips. The twenty nine year old man was still in shock and awe of it all. It had been a year ago or so since he had met Kaoru. He had believed he would never love again or have someone love him. Yet here he was, married again and couldn't have been happier. 

Eleven years before now he had gone out with his sakabato to seek answers for sins. He had saved may lives since then after killing so many people. Still he had not felt as if he knew the answer. But now here with Kaoru on their honeymoon he knew he had found his answer. All that was left was to pass on the way he had found his answer to someone else who was seeking answers.

A slightly cold wind blew a couple strands of hair into Kaoru's face. Kenshin moved them behind her ears softly with his hand and smiled. 

He knew they should get up and start with their trip around Yokahama that they had planned for the day. The futon felt so comfortable though. Besides, Kaoru was with him and it was their honeymoon. It wasn't like he had to get up and fix breakfast this morning or anything. They had all the time in the world.

In her sleep Kaoru suddenly shivered and said Kenshin's name. He pulled the blanket closer around them and held her very close to keep her body warm. The early morning was a bit chilly, he noticed. Although they were next to a sea port so that could just be it.

Kenshin kissed his wife on her warm forehead and she stopped shaking and relaxed. It was as if she had been just making sure he was there. The samurai smiled at this. Many times during the morning he had made sure she was there as well. They were both so worried that this was all a dream and the day and night before hadn't happened.

~*Flashback*~

"May Buddha have blessings on your marriage. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other and then kissed. This was it. The time they had been waiting for. They were now going to be husband and wife. Now they didn't have to hold back their feelings.

"Kenshin and Kaoru. Whewwww! What a hot couple!" Yahiko yelled. The couple turned to their friend and laughed happily walking towards the carriage that Sano had ordered to come and pick them up. 

He was just slyly smiling at them. Kaoru thought that was nice that Sano was smiling until she heard from Kenshin why he was smiling. Yeah he was happy for them truly but he was also thinking like a twenty year old. _Hintai_, Kaoru thought as he told them to have a fun night and a couple more. Even though she was mad at him she blushed and just looked at and followed her husband hand in hand towards the carriage.

Megumi stood beside Sano. Kenshin was very surprised to see her crying. It was a very unlike her thing to cry at a wedding. He noticed that Sanosuke put his arm around the woman and she cried into his chest. Kaoru knew why she was happy though, for she had had the talk with Megumi about how Kenshin needed Kaoru as his wife and it would be his only cure. 

"It's nice to see their getting along that it is." Kenshin said helping Kaoru into the carriage.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "Hopefully that means that they'll get along while we're gone. The house and the dojo should be in one piece when we get back if that is the case. Unless of course Yahiko provokes them and they get in a fight." The girl looked out the window with worry when she sat down beside her husband.

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru and looked at his young wife in her wedding ceremonial kimono. He himself was wearing his same outfit he always wore. Kaoru had requested it, even though he had suggested wearing something else. The samurai was curious why she had requested it but did not ask.

"Don't worry." He said holding her hand. She turned away from the window and looked into the lavender eyes. "It will be all right. Do not worry Kaoru-anata."

"Where to boss?" the driver said breaking the moment.

"To the train station please." Kenshin answered without moving his gaze from his wife.

As they started to move their friends started to say their goodbyes. 

"Bye Auntie and Uncle!"

"Yeah, goodbye Auntie and Uncle!" 

"Don't get hurt you two cause I won't be there!" the Dr. said.

"See you soon." Yahiko said laughing and waving crazily.

"Have a good time you two." Megumi said in between sobs.

"Don't you get too into the honeymoon and not come back." Sano said with a perverted smile. At this Kaoru noticed Yahiko and Kenshin turned as red as she did.

"When we come back Sanosuke I am going to get you for that!" she screamed putting the upper half of herself and fists outside back at the young "man".

Kenshin pulled her back inside the carriage and they left for Yokohama. They would be staying there for a couple of days.

~*End of Flashback*~

With a smile Kenshin remembered that they had had a goodnight (K.C.: *cough*). He just hoped Sano didn't ask about it. It was between him and his wife. Kenshin laughed at this picturing Kaoru beating up Sano with her bamboo sword and calling him a hintai during it all. It was not hard to picture at all.

Kaoru yawned and her eyes opened slowly. She saw Kenshin lying there holding her in his arms. He was staring at her with a smile. The red morning sun made his red hair even redder. 

"Good morning Kaoru-anata." He said.

She smiled at him. "So it was all real. It did happen and your still here with me."

He kissed her and then whispered in her ear pulling back the raven hair. "And I won't ever leave you again. I promise that."


	2. Trouble

Kenshin's Chick: Wow. Finally I have time to update. We have been moving into a new house all the past week. Even over Easter Break. So I apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused. Plus for this chapter I kind of had a brain fart. Don't really know why. School has been murder and hasn't helped it any.

Dragon: I bet being short doesn't help either.

Foxy: *laughs hysterically*

Kenshin's Chick: *sobs* But guys I'm really not that short. Stop making fun of me. Just because one of you is almost 6 foot and the other is a couple inches taller than me doesn't mean I am super short. You guys should think about how tall our P.E. teacher is. I mean she is as tall as Kenshin was and I'm 4 inches taller than that!                                                                                                                                                                                                         

Dragon: True she is a midget, but so are you.

Foxy: *giggles harder*

Kenshin: Oro? What is that supposed to mean? Why does everyone call me a midget? Bri-dono, what are they doing here anyway? I thought this was fan fiction.

Kenshin's Chick: I really have no idea Kenshin. Will you guys let me type out the chapter please?

Dragon and Foxy: *both laugh evilly and loud*

Kenshin's Chick: *backs away from friends* Ummm . . . anyway I believe I should continue with the fan fic. 

Kenshin: They were starting to really make me wonder if they needed help, that they did.

Dragon and Foxy: What is that supposed to mean Kenshin?!

Kenshin's Chick: Oh boy. This does not look good. It may get ugly.

Disclaimer: This one is unworthy of owning Rurouni Kenshin and always will be. Although I wish I did own it. *sigh*

***********

Ch. 2- Trouble

After a while of lying there just enjoying each other's company, they decided they should get up and walk around town. The couple had planned things to do but was just taking their time.

Kaoru picked out her favorite blue kimono with a white obi. She left her hair down because that was the way Kenshin liked it. Then she put on some of her jasmine perfume, which Kenshin also liked. They were married now and she knew she didn't have to impress him, but she loved seeing him look at her the way he did when she dressed like this.

The eighteen-year-old girl turned around and smiled at her husband. He smiled back in his own Kenshin way. 

It felt so different to them waking up together and then getting dressed to go do basically nothing. They were both so used to having chores to do and being alone. This though, was a nice change.

"Shall we go then koishii?" Kenshin said walking towards the door but still looking at Kaoru.

"Of course Kenshin." She said taking his small hand as they walked out the door and into the street.

It was already pretty warm outside even though the sun had just come up. The streets were already busy with tourists and people coming to do their shopping. A cool breeze still came from over the seaport and it helped douse the heat. 

"Flowers! Fresh Flowers! Lovely blossoms for sale!" An elderly lady with flowers walking by the couple yelled.

"Hold on a second Kaoru." The red head said pulling away. Kaoru stopped walking and watched him confused. He walked up to the lady and bought a beautiful blue flower. The raven-haired girl smiled at this. Kenshin had never done something like this before. It was so sweet of him.

Her anata came back and moved back her hair behind her ear. The blue flower's stem he placed behind the ear so the flower would stay put. A smile encompassed his face during it all with happiness.

Kaoru had noticed a very big change in Kenshin since the letter from Sakura. He seemed to be at peace and happy. She had always thought that she could never make him as happy as Tomoe had, but she learned during the night Kenshin seemed to think differently on that and he had told Kaoru so.

No longer was he a rurouni. 

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Kenshin asked her. Kaoru tilted her head and smiled. 

"Hai."

"Well I'm telling you again Kaoru. And that thing about you will never change. Me loving you will never change either, that it will not."

"Kenshin . . . . ."

They both leaned in to kiss when they started to hear screaming and shouting and jumped back in surprise as a group of very large men came running through the street.

"Move out of the way! Or else get hurt by standing in our way," one of the large men yelled over the large crowd.

"We are looking for the man they call Himura Kenshin!" another said. 

Kaoru's eyes widened and she turned to her husband. She couldn't understand why these angry men were after Kenshin. It was supposed to be a secret about them being there so they could avoid trouble.

"They're looking for you?" the girl said in confusion.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as some of the men ran by. "Apparently."

"But why? We haven't even been out of our bedroom until now."

"I don't know why they want me Kaoru, but I intend to find out."

Raccoon girl wanted to cry in angriness and pure frustration. This was their honeymoon and it was being ruined already. "But Kenshin," she continued, "it's our honeymoon and you promised you wouldn't fight anymore!"

The ex-rurouni only smiled at Kaoru and her concern. He couldn't help but still find her beautiful even in a situation like this. In fact this was when she really shone to him. She was right though, he had made a promise and he was not going to break another ever again.

"I only want to find out so it is not ruined Kaoru. A promise is a promise, that it is." He said walking towards the group of large men.

Suddenly he felt a large tug on his ponytail and then was pulled, along with Kaoru, into a building closest to them.

"Oro!"

"What in Kami's name?" Kaoru yelled just as confused.

The person who had pulled them into the shop let go of them as soon as they got into a room where no one but them were. Kaoru and Kenshin both immediately turned to the person confused. (And in Kaoru's case very pissed off.) Their eyes almost bugged out of their heads when they saw who it was.

"Toki!" They said in perfect unison.

*(KC: If you have seen the Samurai X motion picture movie for the series just skip the next paragraph. It's just a filler for those who don't know who she is. I apologize for anything that may be misspelled.)*

Toki was a nineteen-year-old girl they had met the previous year in Yokohama on a trip. They had helped her and her mentor Shigure Takimi. Unfortunately Takimi had tried to start back up the clans of Isu and Shogi Tai. All would have gone well for him if not for Kenshin trying to stop Shigure for Toki's sake and then Shigure finding out then that in the revolution Kenshin had killed Toki's older brother and his good friend Gentatsu. In a desperate last battle Shigure was shot and killed after forgiving Kenshin by a traitor in the police force. So now Toki was again alone in the world.

"What were you doing Himura-san?" she said frowning at him.

Kenshin blinked in his most innocent way still wondering what she was doing here. "I was going to see what they wanted, that I was Toki-dono."

"Don't do that! Their intentions are not good! I heard a group of them talking as I walked by. They want to kill you and anyone related to you!" The girl said this still with a frown but more concern and worry was in her eyes.

"But why are they after Kenshin and I?" Kaoru finally piped up.

Toki turned her gaze towards Kaoru. "I only wish I knew Kaoru-san. It was getting dangerous walking around there because they were starting to notice me."

"Toki-dono what did this group look like? Did they have a symbol or something like it that would come in useful to find their background?" 

"They were all foreign men." Toki said pulling out a strange flag from her kimono. It was red, white, and blue. Kenshin immediately recognized it. A British flag.

"The British," Kenshin said in deep thought, "Why are they after me though I wonder. I have only tried to help them in the past. Are you sure they want to kill me Toki-dono?"

She shook her head. "Hai. And something else too, like I mentioned before. Apparently they know you're married and they wish to kill Kaoru-san just as much if not more and . . . ."

"What Toki?" Kaoru said fearing what she was going to say next.

"Well they said that . . . if they ever heard that you guys had a child that they would want to kill it as much as Himura-san. They take it as a terrible threat if you guys bare a child."

Kaoru's stomach lurched and she felt sick. This was even worse now. People they didn't even know were ruining the rest of their marriage now and not just their honeymoon.

"How did you find this out Toki-dono? You said you walked by but I suspect that there is a little more to it. Isn't that true?" Kenshin and his purple narrowed eyes said. 

Toki bowed her head in shame. "You always know don't you Himura-san? Hai, I should have told you this from the beginning. I was spying on groups to find out some information on the disappearances of Gentatsu's old friends. They are all disappearing suddenly. Nobody knows why. I just wanted to try and investigate. I know that it was wrong of me."

Kenshin walked over and set his hand on Toki's shoulder. Kaoru walked over with him, a smile now on her face. Toki reminded her somewhat of herself in some ways. In a lot of others she was totally different. She admired Toki in this way. 

"I understand how you feel," Kaoru's husband said, "It just wasn't safe, that it was not. You really should just leave it to the police. They'll figure it out I'm sure."

A tear ran down Toki's cheek.

"I know. Its just-"

"Where are you Himura!" they heard those large men yell again. "We know you and your wife are here!"

Toki jumped and told Kenshin and Kaoru to follow her. She led them to the back of the shop and let them out the door giving them two train tickets.

"It is no longer safe here for you two. Here are two tickets back home. Go back as soon as you gather your things. It will be several weeks or months before they will find out where you went. They think you guys live here. I'll do my best to stall them as long as I can."

"Toki . . . . what can we do to thank you?" Kaoru asked.

The nineteen-year-old shook her head. "Nothing. You two have already done so much for me in the past. This is part of my payment to you."

"Toki-dono-" the x-samurai began and then got cut off by another yell from the gang members.

"Just go!" Toki yelled pushing the couple.

Kaoru and Kenshin ran back to the hotel to get their things and leave before they got caught.

"What is going on?" Kaoru wondered aloud as they reached the crowded station a little later.

The red head turned to his koishii and lovingly stroked her hair and noticed the flower was still in the same spot untouched.

"I really don't know Kaoru. But it doesn't seem like they will give up without a fight."

**********

I hope that this chapter was all right. Like I said I really didn't like writing this chapter. Once again I thank all of my lovely reviewers. And Angel Blossom I thank you for telling me about my typo. I had really meant for it to be spelled with an e and I thought I had but apparently I didn't. Next time I type the word it will be right. I will double check. Well, I will try and update as soon as I can! Keep reviewing everyone! Until next time, sayonara!


	3. No Worries, right?

Hello everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter written down for like two weeks but I haven't had the time. (Still moving stuff in to my house and the cursed homework is becoming more and more as semesters come up.) Plus we had a band competition on Friday. Nightmare problems with my trumpet and director but at least we got a first. Oh well you guys don't care. I can't believe how much you guys are liking my story! Only two chapters and like 22 reviews. It is amazing! Thanks you guys! *hugs every reviewer* I just hope I can keep it up to you guys' expectations. Ok so this chapter is a little more romance but its got lots of important stuff in it. *hint, hint* Hope it's alright. It might be a little weirdly written. I apologize. (And I'm not a hentai, most of this stuff I got ideas from the Kenshin movie Reflections. I don't just sit here and think like a pervert all the time unlike some people I know.) 

Disclaimer: If somebody told you that I owned Rurouni Kenshin, somebody lied. 

Ch. 3- No Worries . . . . . right?

Kaoru swung her bokken up and down beside Yahiko and his shinai in anger. Her swordsman ship was the only thing that she could use to get rid of her anger. She never used her anger to fight anyone, but swinging a sword to her was relaxing. 

It was two days after they had gotten home and late afternoon. Today they had received a letter from Toki saying that most of the gang members from Britton had been arrested. There was no way they could escape and come after Kenshin and Kaoru now unless the remaining members got them out. That would be impossible though because it turned out that the members left had been forced to be in the group and wanted nothing else to do with them. She had told them to still stay on their toes though, just in case the police's efforts failed.

'We could have stayed on our honeymoon!' Kaoru thought to herself growing angrier. 'Now I have to stay at the dojo and be back to the busu and Jou-chan me instead of just being Kaoru. That's why I wanted Kenshin to wear his normal gi top during our wedding. To make me feel like I did when I first met him and I was just myself and not anyone else.' 

"Busu? Are you spacing out again? Or are you just thinking about how badly you have been ignoring Kenshin since you got home?" Yahiko said with a sly smirk. He normally called her sensei anymore but since she had come home he thought he should bring back old memories to annoy her.

She whacked him on the head and kept practicing. 'How dare that child assume things? He had no idea what she was going through right now. Just because he was eleven and had a girl friend he thought he was Mr. Hot Shot.'

"You mind your own business Yahiko! Focus on your training. There is no way your going to get better than Kenshin by slacking off!"

To tell the truth Kaoru didn't really know why she was so upset about everything anymore. And she was so emotional about everything too. She had been like this ever since they had come home.

"Sheesh you're a grouch today. What is up you're a-" 

"Don't even say it!" Kaoru said whacking him on the head again.

The other thing that was making Kaoru so upset was that last night and today she had totally shirked Kenshin off. That much Yahiko was right about. Of course Kenshin being Kenshin he didn't fight with her attitude. He even during the night had gotten up and slept in his old room for what he thought was for her consideration.

Now every time she saw him he looked so sad and depressed. She had hurt his feelings in her selfishness. How could she have treated her love like this?

"Hey Jou-chan!" Sano said as he walked through the gate. "Have you seen the Kitsune?"

Without realizing she snapped Kaoru yelled, "Nai!"

Sanosuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Man Jou-chan, what's up you're a-"

"Don't say it Sano. She'll kill you if you do." Yahiko said quickly. "I've already found that out."

"Oh I get it. Jou-chan is feeling bad for not giving Kenshin some attention last night." Rooster head said raising his eyebrows with a slight smile.

Kaoru finally stopped swinging the bokken and turned to the boys giving them her death glare.

"Why does everyone suddenly want to pry into my business?"

Kenshin came outside at that moment and came up behind his steaming wife. She didn't notice he was there. The x-samurai wondered if she was over being mad at him for whatever reason she had to be mad.

The girl felt arms come around her waist and draw her near. As a reflex her bokken came up to whack Kenshin on the face.

When she stopped her self and turned, the red head let go and waved his hands in the air to ward off the deadly bokken. Apparently she was still angry with him for some reason.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you koishii, that I did not!" the short man squeaked.

Kaoru's teeth clamped shut as she talked. "I know Kenshin but they-"

"Now, now Kaoru that is not that important is it? I wish to talk to you. In private."

Sano grabbed Yahiko by his gi collar and took him to the gate. "We better do as he says. Never know what is going to happen."

"But I live here!" Yahiko protested a little curious as to what was going to happen as well.

"Don't worry we'll come back in the morning. Were going to go gambling after I talk to the Kitsune." The young man whispered as they walked out the gate.

"No you won't Sanosuke! You get back here right now or I'll-" Kaoru started to say picking up her bokken and then was picked up by her kimono instead and carried indoors.

Kenshin set her on a cushion in the living area. She stared at him in surprise as he sat down beside her. A look of frustration was on his face as well as . . . . sadness.

"Kaoru? Are you . . . . . mad at me?" he said quietly.

The girl blinked at this. "Of course not Kenshin."

"Then what is wrong? Yesterday, last night, and today you have totally ignored me as if I don't exist. On our honeymoon was I . . . that bad?"

Kaoru turned a deep shade of red. 'Now I am thinking like a hentai instead of Sano for once.' she told herself for she knew that wasn't what Kenshin meant.   

"Dame, dame, dame! That isn't it at all." At this her husband turned slightly pink. He had just caught on to what she thought he had meant at first. "Kenshin . . . . it's just I felt that we didn't get to spend enough time together just the two of us. Now were home and we could have stayed there after all. So now we don't have time to just be us and be together. I guess I'm just being selfish."

Kenshin sighed in his relief and smiled moving closer to his wife.

"Is that all? Well Kaoru you should know that we could make time. Plus it looks like right now we have time until morning to spend with each other. You still love me, don't you? The past two days you have made me question it."

'How could I have made him feel like this? This is the one person who really cares for me and I go and hurt his feelings. He would have understood if I would have just told him in the first place.' Kaoru thought wishing she could take the past two days back.

"Oh Kenshin!" she said putting her arms around his neck and setting her head on his chest. "Aishiteru! Nothing can ever change that!"

Her husband put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. They stayed like this for a while jus absorbing the feeling of their love and company.

Kaoru felt Kenshin move her hair by her ear back behind it. His lips were then felt pecking at the ear. The trails of kisses then went down her neck and then back to her ear.

A giggle escaped Kaoru as she turned to face her love. This was a side she was glad that he only shared when she was just with him. She could just imagine Sano's hentai thoughts at that comment.

Kenshin put his lips on hers and started to become passionate with the kiss. Kaoru tightened her grip on her arms around his neck to keep her balance.  He then moved his hands to her lower back to keep his.

Despite their efforts Kaoru fell backwards of the ground breaking their kiss. The x-rurouni started another one even more passionate now that he didn't have to worry about balance.

          His wife's eyes widened as she felt Kenshin start to take off her obi and then her kimono. She quickly broke the kiss and sat up. Her husband immediately stopped and his eyes widened, which were now a mix of purple and amber together.

"Is there something wrong koishii?" 

Really Kaoru didn't mind except for the fact that a thought that bothered her had just occurred. The vision of it wasn't pretty.

"Nai. It's just if Sano and Yahiko are coming back in the morning . . . ."

He caught on right away his eyes turning back to purple and they both shivered at the thought.

"Your right. I'll move us to our bedroom." Kenshin said picking up Kaoru and headed towards the door. There was no way they wanted to be seen; especially by those two trouble makers.

On the way to the bedroom Kaoru asked a question that had also been on her mind.

"Kenshin . . . . . . what if we do end up pregnant?  Do you think that those people will eventually go after our child when they get out of prison?"

Kenshin opened the door and set her down of her feet by the futon. A shrug then came from him as soon as he shut the door and turned to her.

"If they do, I'm here and so are you. Do you think there is anyway that we would let them hurt our child? Besides Toki-dono said there was no way they should get out."

 "So you do want to have a child anyway? I was so worried about it because you never know if we are already. And-" she was interrupted by Kenshin coming in and putting his finger to her mouth.

They started kissing again. Kaoru was happy that they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore. These are the night that she lived for. What he lived for. To feel that someone loved you and you were important to the other person by just being you. There was a reason to live and keep going everyday. It was what had saved Kenshin so many times over in the past.

The kissing was so hard now that they backed into the wall. Kaoru felt as if her lips were bruising. She felt a different aura coming from Kenshin now when they kissed. Her eyes and his were shut tight.

She fell back on the futon still kissing and was pinned down by her shoulders by her husband. 

Her hands took Kenshin's long red hair out of its ponytail so it fell down around her creating a red veil of hair. 

Kaoru ran her hands along the outline of his magenta gi top. Pulling it off slowly she felt along his strong chest muscles and smiled while he now kissed her neck hard.

Kenshin stopped kissing her and stared at her face until she opened her eyes. The blue eyes of hers saw her koishii with his red hair down and sweat across his chest and face. 

But what caught her eyes the most was the amber color his eyes were now. She smiled at this. He wasn't pissed off at her in any way but was very happy instead. It wasn't fighting he felt like doing right now.

~***************~

At the prison in Yokohoma a plan was in discussion. 

"So you lied to the police did you? Bloody good show chaps." Said the man Dominic, Captain of the Rebel British Clan to his smaller members of the group outside the prison window. 

"Now we can break you out in a jiffy." One of the boys near the window said.

"Good, good. Try to be quick if at all possible."

"Yes sir. We'll get on it right away." They oldest of them said leading the rest of them away to a deeper part of the town that led to their hide out. There was a plan to figure out to rescue their Captain. Their mission was being delayed and they were on a schedule.

"Now Himura," the Captain said to no one in particular, "you will pay for what you have done to my country and I. Soon you and your new family will pay with your lives for your mistake."

The man laughed and it could be heard all over the town giving a certain chill to the cold night air.


	4. The News

I apologize greatly for taking so long. My mind simply could not think of how to write the next chapter. It finally came to me about two days ago. Once again, I greatly apologize. Busy, busy, busy is the only way to describe these last few months. Finally the weight of school is over for a while. Hopefully that means I will update a lot more, but that is no guarantee. Anyway here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sama once told me that he would give me Kenshin! Then I woke up and found out it was all a stupid freaking lying dream, dammit. I guess I will never own it. –sob-

Chapter 4- The News

-3 months later-

"Yahiko! Hurry up! It's time to train! What is taking you so long?" Kaoru said walking around her yard, searching for the eleven-year-old boy.

Still she heard no response from him.

"Answer me Yahiko. I know you can hear me!"

The girl saw something move quickly in the corner of her eye. It moved into the house whatever it was.

She followed its path to the living area, and before she reached the door it opened. Revealing to her Kenshin holding up the small boy by the collar of his gi. Yahiko had his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Man this sucks." The boy whispered looking away from Kaoru.

Kenshin smiled and dropped Yahiko on his feet in front of the boy's sensei.

"I found him trying to escape out the back window, that I did Kaoru. Although I'm not sure why he would want to get away in the first place." The redhead said with a smile.

Kaoru frowned at her student.

"You usually always want to get up early in the morning and train Yahiko. Why don't you anymore? And don't lie to me." She said.

The boy grunted and still refused to look at her but instead a little pebble on the ground.

"Go on Yahiko. If you have something to say you can tell Kaoru." Kenshin said.

Finally the boy changed his gaze towards his teacher's face.

"Well to tell you the truth Kaoru . . . . . lately you have been so . . . . different in your training. You seem tired and less enthusiastic. I don't like practicing my sword movements with you when you're like that. I guess that I am . . . . worried in a way, but didn't know how to show it. You may not notice it Kaoru, but you aren't yourself anymore." Yahiko said.

Kaoru's eyes grew wide. She now knew she wasn't imagining things. Yahiko was starting to notice her behavior too. Even Kenshin was beginning to. These things she noticed weren't just her imagination.

Turning her head Kaoru sighed.

"I'm fine," the girl lied, "and there is nothing to worry about."

"But Kaoru . . ." Yahiko started.

She handed him his bokken and turned completely away from both the men's gazes.

"Just practice and quit making excuses. We're wasting time Yahiko."

"But . . ."

"Better do as she says." Kenshin said in a whisper. "You know how she gets when you don't listen. I know you're trying to help, but that doesn't seem to be what she wants right now. I'll talk to her later about it."

Yahiko looked up into his mentor's eyes and saw that he really was as worried if not more about Kaoru's behavior lately. He shook his head and smiled at Kenshin.

"Alright."

"Thank you Yahiko." Kenshin said as he turned and left to go start the laundry.

"Now remember Yahiko to always strike where is open and the easiest. Sometimes if there is not a spot open you have to make one become open to you. That way you can strike and run fast." Kaoru said swinging her own bokken up and down and then to the side.

"Right." The boy said following her movements. There was no way he was going to argue now. He knew Kenshin was right. She did seem like she needed this right now.

Kaoru smiled happily at her student and continued the days work out with him.

After about an hour had passed Kaoru noticed her stomach was bothering her. It was normal for her in the morning anymore, but the pain seemed more intense this time. She stopped the practicing and held her stomach.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I think we should take a break for a little bit okay?"

"Alright. If you're sure it's nothing."

Suddenly the girl fell to her knees. Her eyes were closed tightly in pain. She bit her lip and still clutched her stomach.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! What is wrong with you!" the boy said grabbing her shoulders.

She didn't respond.

"I'll go get Kenshin." Yahiko said running towards the other side of the house.

A few seconds later Kenshin and Yahiko came back and found Kaoru coughing up vomit and some blood. She then fell the ground unconscious.

"Koishii!" Kenshin yelled dropping to his wife's side.

Her face was red as if she was blushing and had a tint of blue.

"We must get Megumi-dono! Yahiko quickly go!" the ex-rurouni yelled.

Yahiko did as he was told and quickly returned with Megumi.

They found Kenshin and Kaoru in their bedroom with Kaoru lying on the futon still unconscious.

"What happened here?" Megumi yelled as she checked the girls pulse and temperature.

Kenshin explained what he had seen of it and what Yahiko had witnessed. The girl doctor just shook her head and kept checking different things. She then asked them to explain what Kaoru had been acting like lately to see if that had any connection.

"I see Ken-san. Can Yahiko leave the room for a moment?" Megumi said staring very seriously into Kenshin's eyes.

Yahiko grumbled as he shook his head and got up. He went to the door and unwillingly left shutting the door behind him.

Megumi touched Kaoru's stomach and then examined her face again. She kept shaking her head and muttering things.

"What is it Megumi-dono?"

The woman heard the worry and panic in Kenshin's voice. She didn't know whether to laugh or be sad about the way he felt. It was nothing for him to worry about, yet this was the worst condition mentally she had ever seen the man in.

A smile came across her lips as she stared at the panicked ex-samurai.

"What is it?" Kenshin repeated.

Megumi laughed and said with a bright smile, "Ken-san, there is nothing to worry about. This is just morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Kenshin it means Kaoru is just going through her normal state of pregnancy. I'm just surprised we didn't catch this sooner. For some reason she just isn't putting on much weight at all. She is lucky really. And it seems the baby is very healthy."

"Baby?" it was if Kenshin couldn't comprehend the word.

"Yes Ken-san. Kaoru is now carrying you guys' child." Megumi said with happiness for her friends.

Kenshin sat there a moment staring at his wife. He then smiled. It was a true smile, one from the bottom of his heart. Only one that only Kaoru had ever seen once.

"I-I'm going to be . . . a-a . . . father."


	5. Disturbance

I'm glad I had time today to type up new chapters for both my current stories. It would have been bad if I couldn't have. This chapter is a little short (compared to most my chapters) but like usual it is important, so please do not get upset. It will get lots better. Some chapters have to be like this for reasons. In the end it shall all be well. You can trust me. And I would also like to add to any disbelievers that at 5 months you can feel a baby kick. I had a class on it not that long ago so it should be correct.

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I write these damn things it will never change the fact that I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! So please, for Pete's sake do not sue me.

Chapter 5- Disturbance

"I'll be back in the morning to check in on her." Megumi said getting to her feet.

"Thank you Megumi-dono." Kenshin said still staring at Kaoru.

A smile came to the doctor again. She truly felt happy for her friends. Maybe now Kenshin would really settle down. He needed to stay safe at home. No more near death encounters could he endure.

"It is my pleasure Ken-san."

With that she left shutting the shoji gently and quietly behind her.

Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was shivering yet sweating profusely. He pulled the covers closer around her and wiped her face dry with the cloth that lay on her forehead.

She moaned in her sleep and flinched.

The ex-samurai could not imagine what it would be like to be in her place. No male could ever understand. He knew that all he could do was help her through this and support her like any good husband.

Yahiko came through the shoji as Kenshin touched Kaoru's stomach lovingly.

"So . . . . Kaoru's pregnant is she?" the eleven-year-old said crouching down beside his sensei.

"Hai, Yahiko." His mentor said with a smile.

To Kenshin's surprise Yahiko laughed.

"Oro?" the redhead said finally looking away from his wife and at the young boy instead.

"This place will get interesting with a baby around. Wonder what it will look like. With you and Kaoru looking so different and all." Yahiko said laughing again.

Kenshin smiled.

"I don't care what it looks like. I'm sure Kaoru doesn't either. We will love it no matter what. You shouldn't worry either Yahiko."

The small boy stood up and left the room laughing.

"Oro?" Kenshin said again.

He felt his sleeve getting a tug on it. So he turned to see Kaoru was awake and pulling at it.

"Koishii, you're awake." Kenshin said happily leaning down and gave her a kiss.

"What happened Kenshin?" she said weakly.

Kenshin smiled brightly. His lavender eyes sparkled as he grabbed her hands.

"Megumi-dono said it is nothing to worry about. It is just morning sickness. So Kaoru- anata that means . . . . you are going to have our child in a couple months."

The girl stared blankly at her husband for a little bit only blinking every so often. She was in major shock.

"Kaoru?"

"A-a baby? We're going to be parents Kenshin?" she said finally with a lot more spirit.

"Hai Kaoru. Parents."

-2 months later-

"Kaoru, why do I have to come with you and Kenshin to go shopping?" Yahiko whined.

The eighteen-year-old scowled at her student.

"Because Yahiko, we need more things these days and Kenshin can't carry everything, now can he?"

"Ever since you found out you are pregnant you have to come to the conclusion that we nee much more food. Usually I wouldn't complain, the more food the better. But, since I don't get anymore than I used to I have to complain. You're the one getting all the food. So why not have Sanosuke help instead?" Yahiko whined louder.

Kenshin sighed picking up the buckets of rice and setting the bar holding them up on his shoulders for better balance.

"Ho, boy. This isn't going anywhere good, that it is not." He said making sure to step several feet ahead of the two quarrelers.

"And besides Kaoru, you're just getting fatter because of the baby anyway. You don't need extra food to make it worse."

Kaoru turned to the boy and screamed, "What did you say Yahiko! Take that back! You know that I have to eat for two now! Apologize!"

"No way! I don't have to busu! You're not my boss!" Yahiko stuck out his tongue and slapped his butt to provoke the girl. Kaoru frowned and pulled up her sleeves. She then tightened her fists at the boy.

"That's it Yahiko-chan! I may be pregnant but I am still your sensei and can knock you senseless!" she said.

Kenshin jumped between the two suddenly, almost hitting them with the rice buckets on either side.

"Guys we have no time for this, that we do not! We have much bigger problems on our hands." The tiny man said with his old innocent rurouni face.

The two looked at where Kenshin had come from and jumped. Especially Kaoru. There was the clan from Kenshin and Kaoru's honeymoon. They were searching the streets for the couple.

"What do we do?" Yahiko asked.

"I suggest we move it!" Kenshin said dropping his load on Yahiko's shoulders. He then took Kaoru's hand and led her through the crowd with Yahiko following them, trying to balance the rice without dropping it.

"How did they escape Kenshin? I thought Toki said there was no way they could get out. Where did they learn what town we live in?" Kaoru said between gasps for air.

"I do not know Kaoru. But this is not a good sign. I only got close enough to hear them say that they were looking for the Kamiya dojo. And remember what Toki also said?" Kenshin said with his eyes narrowing and beginning to have a hint of amber.

The girl gasped in sheer horror. With her empty hand she clutched her stomach where she could feel the baby kicking.

"They are coming after the baby and I! To get revenge on you! Oh Kenshin! They want to kill us to get to you!"

"That is not going to happen." Kenshin said gripping his sakabato with his other hand. "Not while I am still alive and ready to fight."


	6. Problem

Gomen Nasai! I thought I was going to be able to update a few days ago but I forgot about band and some family coming over. Then fan fiction was having some problems with the site. Anyway overall, I think this will probably be a 15 or so chapter story. So, everyone bare with me here while I do the best I can to keep updating.

Everyone also remember that by now in the story Kaoru is almost 6 months pregnant. Some people were getting very confused about how many months pregnant she was. I apologize if I did not explain that very clearly. Hope that helps the confusion.

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sama owns Rurouni Kenshin, not I.

Chapter 6- Problem

"Kenshin, I hope it doesn't come to that." Kaoru said trying not to glance back at the men following them.

"No one wishes that more than I Kaoru." The red head said looking for a place of sanctuary.

The wind blew harder as the group of three ran through the streets of Tokyo. Moonlight started to replace the falling sun. People only now dotted the town, except for a large group of British men following the Kenshin gumi.

"There! Lets get inside quick!" Yahiko said moving in front of his friends and towards the Akabeko. "I'm sure Tae and Tsubame will help us."

"We shouldn't get them involved. They don't need more trouble from us." Kenshin heard Kaoru say shakily. He smiled at how she worried about others safety when most wouldn't care as long as it saved their own necks. That was one of the reasons Kenshin loved her so much.

"Don't worry Kaoru. We'll just ask to go out the back way to give us some more time to escape. Tae-dono will understand."

Kaoru shook her head and followed her husband into the restaurant. Yahiko was already talking to Tsubame when they got inside. The girl had a horrified look on her face. He must be explaining the situation to her.

"Tae-dono isn't here but I know a way to get you out of here quickly and that should give you some more time." Kaoru heard the little twelve-year-old girl whisper to her boyfriend. "Follow me everyone. Upstairs!" she said a little louder at the same time as running to the stairs in the back.

The three quickly followed as fast as they could go. (Kaoru was having a little trouble because of being pregnant. This fact frustrated her immensely.) They knew the way around here pretty well, but had never been to this set of stairs. No one knew where Tsubame was leading them.

Kenshin found out that his guess had been correct when the stairs came to the top and led them to the building next to them. A lot of buildings had been built this way during the revolution for escape routes. It would now go down when they got a little further and lead into the basement. There it would lead them out a hidden door in that room to an alleyway behind the establishment. Thus giving them a safe path to home.

They followed Tsubame to where they could make it on their own. She bowed and quickly headed back to the Akabeko even though she was still concerned for their safety, knowing it was up to her to give them even more time. Kenshin now took the lead in getting them through the rest of the town. Kaoru then followed with Yahiko bringing up the rear.

Once they reached the dojo they had to make a decision. Stay and fight, or keep running and try and loose them. Either way didn't seem like the best idea. Kenshin didn't want to fight and Kaoru couldn't take much more running.

Yahiko put the rice inside the gate with a triumphant sigh. He hadn't spilled any. His guess was that he was getting better at his skills and was stronger than he used to. But be that as it may he knew he couldn't take these guys on by himself.

The boy turned to the panting Kaoru and the worried ex-samurai.

"So what are we supposed to do Kenshin?" the almost thirteen-year-old asked.

"I don't know Yahiko." Kenshin answered. He looked at Kaoru, who was now leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, and smiled. "It looks as if I shall have to try to talk to them and try to avoid fighting."

"Are you sure that is such a good idea? I thought you guys said they wanted to kill Kaoru and the baby, then you. What makes you think they are going to talk to you peacefully?" Yahiko said.

"We just have to hope that they will listen to reason." Kaoru suddenly spoke.

"So what am I supposed to do?" the boy asked.

Kenshin set his hands on Yahiko's shoulders and smiled.

"I am trusting you to take care of Kaoru, that I am. Take her inside the dojo and guard the door. Yahiko, your skills have improved so much and I know I can count on you."

"Kenshin . . . ." whispered Yahiko in surprise.

"I don't think you will have anything to worry about, but if it does I know I can count on you."

"You bet you can Kenshin!"

With this Yahiko grabbed Kaoru's hand and lead her off to the dojo. She didn't complain or disagree. The girl only turned before she shut the shoji behind her and smiled at her husband.

He smiled back at her and then turned his attention towards the street. The British group were due here any second now. Kenshin was surprised they weren't here already. Something must have slowed them. Most likely Tsubame had delayed them. 'She is a strong girl and I can tell that she is alright.' the old rurouni thought to himself.

The town was too quiet. Normally even dogs could be heard at night or cicadas. Not this night, and that bothered Kenshin. He felt as if it was a foreboding or something.

Remembering back to the days of the revolution he could tell this was a bad sign. Even the night that him and Tomoe had to escape from Kyoto it had been loud until the Shinsengumi had attacked the meeting. Then it was the definite sign of danger. It was the same kind of feeling, but it didn't seem as dangerous this time though.

Kenshin didn't have to stand there very long before he heard them coming. The wind did seem to pick up a little bit as well. His ponytail and long bangs blew crazily in it. He unconsciously laid his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Moonlight reflected off shiny objects that the men Kenshin now saw were holding. They walked slowly and in no hurry towards the direction of the dojo.

'What do they want from me?' the red head wondered. 'Why do they hate and despise me so much? I can't ever remember seeing them except for on the honeymoon. Never did I have an assassination assignment against someone in their country. So why are they so persistent to find me?'

The British men finally reached a close distance to Kenshin and stopped. Largest and tallest of the group stood in the front and the others stood behind them. It seemed that the one in the direct front was the leader. He wore higher class British clothing and had a lot of badges of some sort. This man smiled, but everyone else had a serious or scared look on his face.

With slight surprise Kenshin noticed what the shiny objects that he had noticed were. Each member of the group held a large pistol in their hand. They looked new to Kenshin. Sure he had seen lots but these were different.

Now he knew he wanted to avoid violence at all cost. There was no way he could block thirty or so bullets at the same time. He didn't even think he would be able to dodge that many at once either.

This was going to be difficult, Kenshin could already tell. The ki that the headman was giving off was angry and vengeful. He wasn't going to take things easy on Kenshin.

"Himura. Glad we finally caught up with you." The large man finally spoke. His smile did not waver, and neither did his ki.

"You seem to know my name, yet I do not know yours." Kenshin said back calmly.

The man laughed.

"That isn't important mate. Just call me Chief. Everyone else 'ere does."

This man was arrogant in Kenshin's opinion. He already did not like his aura of personality that he was giving off. He knew he had to be careful though how he talked to him.

"Although I would prefer a real name I shall call you what you wish. What do you want with me?"

The man grunted and only smiled bigger.

"If you can't remember than I have no business telling you, do I?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger.

Chief continued the answer. "Of course you already know some what of the things we're 'ere to do I am sure. I already have a couple men on it right now. It shouldn't be very long before they have accomplished their mission."

"What are you-"

The large man and mysterious man completely ignored Kenshin and butted in while he tried to speak.

"You see, I figure once the bitch is dead you will show us your true power and I can have some real fun killing you for my revenge."

Gold tint escaped into Kenshin's eyes and he readied his hand on his sword hilt completely.

"There is no way your men can possibly kill Kaoru! I won't let you."

As the Chief was about ready to speak in his defense Kenshin and everyone else heard something. It almost made the usually strong ex-samurai throw up.

They heard a blood-curdling scream coming from inside the dojo. The sound of it rang hollow through Kenshin's head and surely was heard for several more blocks in Tokyo.

It was Kaoru's scream of pain.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short. For some reason it was a real pain to type and was another reason for the delay. The next one will hopefully be a little longer.

My dad found that they are now finally selling those tiny action figures of the Rurouni Kenshin group at Waldenbooks and so he said he wants me to collect them. So he bought me one yesterday and it turned out to be the Yahiko one. (Apparently they only have series one, but that is okay.) It is a really cool figure of Yahiko. And it is really adorable. It looks more like he is off of Inuyasha though, rather than Kenshin. I'm happy now and I can't wait to get the rest. Especially Kenshin.

Well anyway, I am hoping to upload the next chapter sometime soon so wish me luck to get it done on time. Until then, Sayonara!


	7. THe Truth of the Matter

I really apologize for how long this one took to update. I defiantly had planned to have this up several weeks ago. If you are reading my Inuyasha story you know why it took me so long, but on top of that now I have been really busy preparing for my Sophomore year in High school and now being in it. Plus this last week I have been extremely sick with a bad flu. Hopefully all of you will forgive this unworthy one for taking so long. Here is your chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. Although I do own the British men but I guess that is nothing to brag about is it?

Ch. 7 The Truth of the Matter

"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed in horror.

There was no response to his answer. His tongue was dry now and stuck to the roof of his mouth. The churning in his stomach grew worse. Were she and the baby truly dead? And where was Yahiko now?

"Heh!" the Chief laughed, "Told you my men would get the job done. 'Mazing how I hear all these things about how protective the Battosai is of the people of Japan, yet he can not save his own wife and child."

The ex-rurouni snapped his head back in the direction of his enemies. Now he was officially pissed. They would answer his questions or feel the wrath of the true Hitokiri. He prayed for his sake and theirs that Yahiko had saved Kaoru and that she had only been hurt slightly or not hurt at all.

"What do you want me for? Tell me now, or else."

"Amusing how quickly you can revert back to the Battosai with just a couple words of the horrible truth." The large man said stroking his chin with a sly smile.

"Quit wasting the rest of your few minutes by being amused by something so foolish." Kenshin spit out having his eyes complete their golden color.

His statement made several of the men behind the chief step back a little in nervousness. They may have seemed it but they were not fools. All of them had heard the stories of this small man from former soldiers in the British army. He was nothing to underestimate by any means.

"Don't be intimidated by this man. We have the advantage men. Look who has the guns." The Chief said to his group.

Kenshin smiled at this.

"I promised Kaoru that I wouldn't fight. And that is what I intend to do. But if you don't at least tell me why you are all after me then I will have to bend matters." He said this readying his hand on the hilt of his sakabato.

The large man just shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It's quite simple really." The Chief said now with a little of a different tone in his voice. Kenshin could tell that the man's ki had changed slightly and this encouraged him. He let the man continue his apparently 'simple' explanation.

"Back in the Bakumatsu era you and the rest of your group of samurai stopped my father and his army from entering Japan. The ones who didn't get killed or banished by you and the Ishin Shishi got killed off by the Shinsengumi."

The redhead's eyes slightly lost their gold tint.

"I've killed a lot of people. I'm not proud of what I've done. Instead of feeling sorry for my self and choosing death I have decided to repent ag-"

"You say that but yet you don't mean it." The chief interrupted loudly.

All gold disappeared from Kenshin's eyes and he gasped halfway in surprise.

"My father a couple years ago then came back with a new group including my brother. They were stationed in Yokohoma and everything was going as planned. Until one day a rurouni and his friends came to town and almost started another war with their new found friends." There was anger and pure devastation in the strong, large man.

"Shigure-san and Toki-dono." Kenshin whispered under his breath in anger at the insult to his friends.

"About when the treaty between Japanese and the British was to be signed, the late Mr. Takimi attacked and killed my father and brother. And you let them get away with it after having killed so many of them as a Hitokiri and feeling bad about it ten years before that. That is an unforgivable sin Battosai."

The ex-rurouni shut his eyes in thought and sadness.

"Like I said earlier I'm not proud of what I have done. I used to wish and still do everyday about how I want to go back in time and change those things I did."

Everyone on the street was quiet and had their weapons lowered intent on the conversation. Not even the chief was going to speak until the redhead said what he had to say in his defense.

"The fact is though that I can't take it back. I know the pain you feel for losing people dear to you, trust me. Going after someone for revenge is never the answer though. If you come back and kill for your pain you will only gain more. The guilt of possibly killing someone else's loved one will hang on your shoulders for the rest of your life then too. What will you gain from killing Kaoru, the baby, and I?"

Once again there was a long pause and only the cold night breeze could be heard through the trees.

Finally the tall British man spoke again.

"You may be right Battosai. But I still can't forgive you for what you did. Plus it is already too late for your woman and child. I told you my men already took care of them."

Kenshin's eyes began to tint the slight gold color again in anger and defeat. Why wouldn't this guy just listen to reason? He sighed at that thought. The ex-samurai knew very well that once someone has their mind set on something there is almost nothing to stop them.

All the men held up their guns and pointed them at their target. They had made their decision to follow their leader until the end. No one was going to except death by this little ex-samurai with no gun.

"Goodbye to you Himura." The chief said with an evil smile as he readied his gun.

Once again Kenshin gritted his teeth and readied his sword unwillingly and with pain behind his eyes. He really didn't want to fight. But, if Kaoru hadn't survived . . . he couldn't think of that. She was alive, he could feel it. Kaoru just had to be. He must have faith in Yahiko.

"Ready men," the chief continued, "steady, aim, and fi-"

He was cut off in surprise by the war cry of a little boy as he jumped of the gate wall of Kaoru's dojo and landed in front of Kenshin, ready to defend his friend till death.

Yahiko was going to fight and get rid of these men if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Once again I apologize on taking so long. This was another chapter that was extremely hard to write. It just didn't seem to flow. Really I still don't think it does. But it is as close as I can get it with out going insane. What really helped me with finally writing this chapter was listening to the OVA soundtrack that Dragon let me burn off from her. Arigato Dragon-chan! Please don't call me chibi for that! I know I am shorter than you for the hundredth time already. So give it a rest. Please?

My birthday is in two weeks and I hope to upload my next chapter whether it is for Inuyasha or this, maybe both. No guarantees though because I have a lot of homework this year and band is being a pain in the ass this year. So until I have time, I'll write to you all later!

Please review guys! I love hearing from you all! Plus I would love to have this story get above one hundred reviews soon. It would be my first one to do so, and I would be so happy! I would feel like giving everyone a hug! But I won't. People might think me strange.


End file.
